


Cuter than my uber

by sonumber



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonumber/pseuds/sonumber
Summary: Quando a festa de formatura o faz sentir um fracasso, Chanyeol não vê opção se não pedir um uber para fugir quietamente antes que seus amigos notem. Mas em vez de um simples e quieto motorista, ele se depara com um cara fofo, engraçado e curioso que, surpreendentemente, o chama para um encontro.Afinal, a sorte no amor às vezes acontece das maneiras mais inusitadas.
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Kudos: 6





	Cuter than my uber

**Author's Note:**

> Estava sentindo falta de escrever krisyeol e esse plot surgiu de repente, então esperem algo bem descontraído e cheio de frases de morrer de vergonha alheia ASDKJASKJ O menino Chanyeol não sabe mesmo flertar, dêem um crédito!  
> Frisando que essa fanfic é um fluffy bobinho, SEMPRE tomem muito cuidado ao entrar em ubers, viu??  
> Agradecimentos à AYSUXX (Spirit) pela capa!  
> Espero que gostem! Boa leitura <3

— Park Chanyeol? 

A voz grave chamara, enquanto o motorista abria a janela e baixava a cabeça para olhar o garoto alto, parado como um poste à beira da calçada. 

Devia ser ele, quer dizer, ele era o _único_ parado ali fora. E pelo pulo que deu, tinha se assustado, mas olhou-o de volta, abaixando-se também. Anotando para si mesmo, com certo constrangimento, o tamanho de sua sorte por finalmente ter conseguido pegar um Uber mais bonitinho do que a sua média, o garoto abanou a cabeça em concordância.

Não soube o que fazer com as mãos quando o motorista sorriu sem mostrar os dentes, como se também tivesse ficado um pouco constrangido com a troca de olhares desajeitada. Qualquer par de estranhos que estivesse prestes a compartilhar um carro tinha esse primeiro desencontro. Chanyeol só queria ir para casa, agora, isso era tudo. Sequer teria energias para ter um _crush_ momentâneo.

— Entra aí! — O motorista abriu a porta, sorrindo-lhe abertamente em vez de dar aquele “boa noite” polido de praxe. Bem, ao menos era o que os ubers sempre falavam quando Chanyeol entrava no carro. E eles costumam deixá-lo escolher o banco de trás também.

— Boa noite… — Chanyeol sussurrou, desviando os olhos para os pés que tentava encaixar para dentro do carro. Desde que tinha vestido aqueles sapatos estupidamente pontiagudos, todo passo parecia um tropeção. 

Pensou ter ouvido o motorista rindo do quanto estava sem jeito, e, quando olhou para checar, não é que estava mesmo? Chanyeol gelou. Era como se ele _sentisse_ seu nervosismo por estar lado a lado a um cara bonito.

— Fica à vontade. — O outro solicitou, com certa tranquilidade. 

Enquanto confirmava com o passageiro o endereço, Chanyeol riu internamente em escárnio. Ficar à vontade… Isso era a última coisa que Chanyeol conseguira naquela noite. Yifan — era este o nome apontado no aplicativo — deu a partida e avançou pelas ruas úmidas, então o garoto deu uma última olhada cheia de culpa, vergonha e arrependimento para o salão de festas.

As luzes amareladas faziam o asfalto brilhar e as janelas amplas pareciam portais para mundos mágicos. A fachada passava a ideia de glamour, e Chanyeol via também as garotas passearem com taças de champanhe em seus vestidos de baile. Vestidos modernos, aliás, acima dos joelhos e acompanhados por saltos vertiginosamente altos. O lustre parecia uma chuva de luzes pendendo do teto, tinha olhado para ele metade da festa e, sinceramente, fora sua parte favorita dela desde que chegara.

Chanyeol odiava champanhe, não sabia socializar, não estava muito bonito naquele terno mal ajustado e também não gostava de comida vegana — o único tipo de comida servida naquela noite. 

Basicamente fora arrastado para fora de sua zona de conforto. Não conseguira parar de pensar no quanto queria voltar para o quarto e embolar-se nos cobertores para ler um livro, e isso desde quando pôs os pés no carro dos pais, seu estômago revirando em nervosismo enquanto o levavam para a festa. Mas aguentou firme, pensando em todo o dinheiro que investiram por meses e em como seus amigos iriam brigar horrores consigo se desistisse de última hora.

Se Kyungsoo tinha brigado consigo da primeira vez que disse que não iria, imaginava o quanto ficaria irado se soubesse que Chanyeol tinha perdido seu tempo e dinheiro para não comparecer à formatura que, segundo ele, mudaria toda a sua vida e determinaria o fim de um ciclo e _bla bla bla_ seria maravilhoso.

Bem, não foi nada maravilhoso. Por isso estava saindo da formatura uma hora depois de ela começar.

— Ahm… Você parece arrependido, cara. — Chanyeol pulou discretamente no assento quando olhou para o lado outra vez e pegou o motorista encarando-o com atenção. Quase podia ver uma centelha de preocupação em suas sobrancelhas grossas. Seu peito esquentou. — Quer voltar? 

Acenou negativamente. Era, infelizmente, a única resposta que tinha para dar. Mas sorriu para ele, numa tentativa de tranquilizá-lo e evitar que ele insistisse mais um pouco. Chanyeol sabia o quão influenciável poderia ser e, se ele questionasse mais uma vez sequer, acabaria pedindo desculpas, descendo do carro, entrando no salão e saindo outra vez dali dez minutos para pedir outro uber, duplamente constrangido.

— Nah, eu estou bem. — Ele afirmou, mais para si mesmo do que para o motorista, Yifan. Em contraposto, o Wu via o garoto estalando o pescoço, visivelmente estressado.

— O que foi, brigou na festa com o namorado da sua namorada ou…? — Brincou Yifan, arrancando o carro outra vez assim que o sinal mudou para verde. Só então Chanyeol notava que pararam num semáforo. Ponderava mesmo voltar e tentar mais um pouco, achava que não tinha tentado o suficiente. E inclusive, não conseguiu evitar dar mais uma olhadela para trás, temendo ver seus amigos procurando por si, mas nah, era impossível. Eles sequer lembrariam que estava na festa e Chanyeol não faria tanta falta. 

Deviam estar secretamente aliviados com o fato de que tinha ido embora, assim, eles poderiam curtir de verdade, sem ter que se censurar para não deixá-lo desconfortável. É. Ainda bem que tinha ido embora. Agora que os prédios escuros e pichados do centro da cidade faziam a paisagem de começo de noite, intercalados por uma ou outra loja de conveniência, Chanyeol acabou se convencendo, com um bolo na garganta, que nunca devia ter aceitado a ideia de ir naquela maldita festa… Agora, de um jeito ou de outro, seus amigos ficariam decepcionados e, merda, não queria decepcioná-los! 

Não queria fazer uma cena ou chamar atenção… Queria mesmo sair daquele lugar onde não cabia de jeito nenhum, e parar de sentir-se um estorvo.

— Desculpa se eu me intrometi ou… — Por não ter dado nenhuma resposta, o motorista recuou, ressentido. Chanyeol negou de pronto. Não tinha se incomodado, só tinha esquecido de respondê-lo.

— Não tem problema, não foi nada disso! — Ele esclareceu, depressa, sentindo-se estúpido. O cara estava tentando ser legal e, como de costume, Chanyeol estava sendo um anti-social esquisitão. — Eu estou me sentindo meio culpado. Acho que não devia ter ido embora, apesar de ser melhor eu ir. Para todo mundo.

— Por que você acha isso? — Yifan franziu fortemente as sobrancelhas, como se fosse impossível compreender o que ele queria dizer. Ou como se estivesse criando um monte de teorias mirabolantes. Chanyeol sorriu, sem graça, enfiando os dedos no próprio cabelo.

— Eu não dou muito certo com… festas… — Tentou confessar, contudo, suas palavras foram se escondendo em seu constrangimento, tornando-se mais e mais quietas até serem nada além de um sussurro muito baixo. 

— Por que não? — Yifan incitou, revelando-se um belo curioso. Bem, o que podia fazer? Ele era mesmo! Não era como se houvesse mais alguma coisa para fazerem que não conversar, e o Wu adorava conversar, mesmo com seu jeito quase sempre caladão. Não era bom com as palavras, mas gostava de trocar experiências. — Você tem cara de extrovertido com esse sorrisão aí.

Chanyeol ficou extremamente vermelho com o comentário. O sorriso enorme foi involuntário, e ele teve que tapar, espiando com cuidado o rosto de Yifan, que sorria mostrando uma fileira de dentes bonitos. Surpreendeu-se com uma olhadela igualmente cuidadosa em sua direção, e o olhar não se sustentou por muito tempo, mas Chanyeol se pegou imaginando se um cara como ele poderia ter uma quedinha que fosse por alguém como o Park… Bem, imaginar não machucava se fosse um pouquinho, mas Chanyeol tinha certeza de que era impossível.

— Só devo ter cara, mesmo… — Ele lamentou, negando com a cabeça e tentando conter o sorriso lisonjeado. — Eu sou péssimo com pessoas, não sei conversar direito. 

Estava revelando da sua vida dentro daquele uber, mas não parecia errado. Na verdade, teve vontade de contar tudo, porque estava gostando do clima entre os dois. Parecia fácil conversar com Yifan, talvez por ele ser um estranho que nunca mais veria na vida.

— Para… Você deve fazer parte de um clube de debate, tá escrito na sua testa. Você também deve apresentar trabalhos e... Tem amigos mais faladores que você. — Ele supôs. Se não estivesse focado nas ruas escuras, tentando não atropelar velhinhas, de certo veria Chanyeol de queixo caído.

— Okay, eu estou meio assustado. Encoste por favor. — Ele brincou, secando as palmas nas calças. O sorriso não saía de seu rosto, e aumentou um pouco quando Yifan gargalhou. Ele tinha uma gargalhada ótima. — Como você sabe? Você anda me observando por meses? Tipo aquele episódio de Black Mirror?

— Não… — Yifan ergueu as sobrancelhas, muito tranquilo para um stalker. — Nós somos bem parecidos, eu acho. Eu era essa pessoa do clube de debate, trabalhos acadêmicos e amigos falantes. Sou ainda, aliás. 

— Nós nos parecemos muito! — Exaltou-se Chanyeol, animado com a coincidência. — Mas você errou algumas partes. Não tem clubes não-esportivos no meu col-... ex-colégio. Mas eu tenho dois amigos falantes e apresento todo santo trabalho. Apresentava, ao menos.

— Você parece bem feliz com o fim dos estudos, hm? — Ele brincou. — Era sua formatura lá atrás?

— Você me parece um universitário. — Chanyeol desviou o assunto. Era difícil explicar, mas a conversa estava fluindo tão bem… Sentia que choraria de novo se começasse a falar do fracasso total que fora aquela festa. Quanto mais longe ela ficava, mais feliz ficava Chanyeol. Se bem que pensar em chegar em casa e encarar seus pais de roupão na sala assistindo ao programa de culinária dava um nervosismo quase tão grande que sua barriga chegava a doer.

— Prazer, futuro pedagogo de alguma escola de bairro. — Ele apresentou-se, com um floreio, tirando outra risada bem humorada de Chanyeol. Yifan sentia-se confiante, quis continuar com as piadinhas descompromissadas, já que via o efeito que andavam fazendo no rapaz. Distraí-lo do que quer que tivesse acontecido estava parecendo uma opção mais efetiva do que retomar ao assunto, ainda que o Wu estivesse muito curioso.

— Pedagogia… Isso ao mesmo tempo combina muito e não combina nada com você. — Chanyeol se pegou soltinho demais, fazendo esse tipo de comentário para um estranho. Quer dizer, tinha acabado de conhecê-lo! Mas Yifan concordou.

— Eu sei, sou muito alto para estudar pedagogia. — Ele brincou, ao que Chanyeol não conseguiu não gargalhar, olhando lá para fora enquanto um chuvisco muito fino tornava a molhar as janelas. 

— Mas você é gentil e parece se importar… — Dessa vez, Chanyeol pensou um pouco antes de falar. Mas que mal tinha elogiá-lo? Sua mãe sempre dizia o quanto um elogio sincero poderia ser o ponto alto do dia de alguém e Yifan estava sendo realmente gentil.

— Ah, é fofo você notar isso. — O motorista respondeu, em tom de agradecimento. O carro parou e os dois tiveram um tempinho curto para olhar um para o outro, nervosos. — Gostei de te conhecer, Chanyeol, para ser sincero. 

A frase teve o peso de um murro em seu peito, Chanyeol mal conseguiu respirar e teve que olhar, vergonhosamente ruborizado, para o porta-luvas. Contudo, a agitação no pé do estômago era gostosa, e sua timidez largou mão de vez quando pegou-se assentindo em concordância. 

— Acho que você é o uber mais simpático que eu já peg-guei… — Chanyeol pigarreou, a mão voando para a cara. Puts, que vergonha! — Eu juro que o duplo sentido não foi intencional.

Chanyeol tinha um problema horroroso com socialização. Não só porque não sabia puxar assunto ou continuar o assunto, também não sabia finalizar assuntos, aliás, mas, a pior parte, certamente, era embolar-se nas palavras e não conseguir pensar antes de cuspir um monte de besteira. E lá estava ele, se envergonhando de novo enquanto Yifan se escondia, vermelho sob as luzes que tinha acabado de ligar, tentando conter o riso. 

Notou que haviam parado do outro lado da rua, onde, raramente costumava estacionar. O portão escuro de sua casa ficava à alguns metros, podia pular do carro depois de entregar o dinheiro e nunca mais veria o cara com quem flertara descaradamente e sem querer.

— Você não pegou… Ainda. — Yifan brincou de volta, tentando amenizar a situação constrangedora. Chanyeol olhava-o de relance, sem conseguir sustentá-lo muito tempo. Não sabia se ele estava vermelho de tanto rir da sua falta de jeito ou se por ter dado em cima dele. Tanto fazia, de qualquer jeito era um burro que não sabia conversar. Argh! — Então, enfim em casa. Espero que sua noite seja um pouquinho melhor do que estava sendo na festa de riquinhos. Se não for muito intrometimento da minha parte, é claro.

Chanyeol vislumbrou Yifan esticando-se no carro. Ele era bem alto, talvez da sua altura. A blusa de botões estava puxada aos cotovelos com o dia quente, e o Park acabou puxando a própria gravata, a fim de refrescar-se também.

Não conseguia descer do carro. Ali dentro, apesar da sua imensurável estupidez, os problemas pareciam distantes. Kyungsoo e Jongdae não estavam querendo puxar sua cabeça para fora do pescoço por ter largado a festa, seus pais ainda não estavam apertando sua goela por ter abandonado seu maior investimentos dos últimos dois anos e… Era isso. Estava sendo ele ali dentro, confortável em seu desconforto.

— Você tá bem tenso. — Constatou Yifan, abrindo sua janela para que se refrescasse. — Te ofereceria uma balinha, mas eu chupei todas elas. 

Chanyeol riu, acariciando a própria nuca. Poxa, tinha que descer, não tinha outro jeito. Mas só de imaginar-se dando de cara com a mamãe Park…

— Desculpa estar fazendo hora, você deve ter outras corridas. — Ele respirou fundo, tentando colocar alguma razão dentro da própria caixa de minhocas. O dedo bateu no trinco da porta e se ancorou ali.

— Na verdade, não me importo. Vou fechar meu turno, mesmo. E você vai acabar pagando por cada minuto que continuar acampado no meu carro, então… — Os dois riram, como vinham fazendo desde que a conversa tivera início. Chanyeol tocou a própria nuca, suada de nervosismo. Estava frio, trêmulo de pensar em descer. Talvez tivesse outra saída? — Quer saber...

Yifan finalizou a corrida, apesar de Chanyeol ainda não ter pago por ela. 

— Me conta. — Ele pediu, assim que recostou-se no banco outra vez, seus dedos tamborilando no próprio joelho enquanto Chanyeol encarava o nada.

— Sobre o que? — Questionou de volta o Park.

— Você não quer descer do carro. — Chanyeol assentiu, concordando. — E também não queria entrar no carro… Estou começando a achar que cometeu um crime.

Chanyeol não conseguiu conter o sorriso em meio a um revirar de olhos. Não que estivesse mesmo se cansando das piadinhas, era justamente o contrário. Desejou que tivesse tanto jeito quando Yifan, para arrancar informações de passageiros aleatórios de meio de noite.

— Você é assim com todos os seus passageiros? — Ele brincou de volta, sem saber como contar que estava com medo de levar um supapo por ter gastado dinheiro à toa. E quando olhou para Yifan, sorrindo para si de lado, notou que estava fazendo aquilo de novo, de flertar sem querer. 

Bem… Talvez agora estivesse se tornando menos sem querer.

— Não, você é um passageiro especial. — Ele respondeu, dando de ombros como se fosse óbvio.

— Especial…? — Duvidou o Park.

— É. Você é interessante. — Yifan olhou-o, tombando a cabeça para esquadrinhar seus detalhes enquanto agarrava o volante, agora também um pouco sem graça. À luz do interior do carro, podia ver com detalhes o queixo pequeno e quadrado, os lábios desenhadinhos e os olhos naturalmente brilhantes, mesmo naquele fim de noite péssimo. Riu para si mesmo, um único soprar em resposta aquela sensação engraçada em seu peito. Pelo jeito, Chanyeol também duvidava da sua segunda explicação. — Ao menos eu sei que estou interessado em você, apesar de você discordar de que é interessante.

— Okay, eu não tenho exatamente nada de interessante. — Chanyeol discordou, sentindo-se idiota. Devia estar agradecendo, ou investindo, mas, nãaao… Estava entregando de bandeja para o único cara que tinha algum interesse recíproco por si que seu maior defeito era ser o homem mais desinteressante do mundo. 

— Para… — Yifan desafiou, com escárnio. — Você acabou de fugir de uma formatura caríssima, onde podia estar bebendo até ficar louco, é de se erguer curiosidade. Vou ignorar o fato de que você tá morrendo de medo da sua mãe, mas se eu te convidar para dar uma volta, você me conta por que diabos tá fugindo de uma festa? 

Chanyeol pegou-se de olhos arregalados na direção de Yifan. Impressão sua ou…

— Me levar… para uma volta? — Perguntou ele, precisando de esclarecimentos. Yifan assentiu, já notando que Chanyeol era desse tipo. Com ele, precisava ser bem claro, ou teria dúvidas.

— Se você aceitar ir a um encontro, é claro. Se não, considere sua corrida uma gentileza da casa, para compensar o fato de que sua noite foi bem ruim. 

Ele parecia tímido, o que era engraçado. Chanyeol provavelmente desmaiaria antes de conseguir chamar alguém para sair, nunca na vida conseguiria sequer revelar para o uber que ele era bonitinho! Seu coração batia a mil quando finalmente caiu a ficha. Yifan, quem jurava que era areia demais para seu caminhãozinho furado, estava chamando-o para dar uma volta.

— Mas… por quê? — Questionou, embasbacado. Sua voz era um fiozinho, e Yifan deu de ombros.

— Ah… Por que você parece não querer ir para casa agora, e porque, como eu disse, você me atrai.

— Ah, você não disse isso antes... — Chanyeol negou, rindo nervosamente. Santo Deus, “você me atrai”. Seu coração batia tão rápido no calor de sua caixa torácica que podia ouví-lo contra as orelhas. Na verdade, tudo estava quente. Suas bochechas, seus pés, suas palmas… Chanyeol abanou-se, olhando para fora, e Yifan murchou um pouco.

— Acho que você está meio assustado. — Ele concluiu, desligando as notificações de chamadas do aplicativo. — Me desculpa por… ser meio agressivo, eu acho.

Chanyeol olhou-o tão rápido que o pescoço quase estalou, sua boca abrindo e fechando enquanto Yifan contava as moedas. Sequer havia dado a ele o dinheiro ainda… Ele devia ter ficado super sem graça e a culpa era sua. Chanyeol viu sua chance de ter um encontro fugindo por entre os dedos.

Yifan estava começando a ficar envergonhado com a bagunça que tinha feito. Puta merda, tinha chamado um cliente do nada para sair e… mal conseguia olhá-lo para pedir desculpas propriamente. Queria dizer que não tinha más intenções, precisava que ele soubesse que não era um cara estranho querendo levá-lo para cama nem nada disso, só… 

Olhou-o. Chanyeol o olhava de volta, parecendo desesperado.

— E-eu quero sair com você. 

Chanyeol quase pôde ver o momento em que seu coração pararia de vez, tentando tirá-lo daquela situação pavorosa de constrangedora. No entanto, quando o sorriso de Yifan se espalhou em um suspiro de alívio e ele assentiu, como se comemorasse internamente a vitória, voltou a sentí-lo bombeando loucamente, agitado, esperançoso, animado com a ideia. 

Estava saindo com alguém. Aquele era o exato oposto do que acontecera mais cedo. Era o exato oposto de tudo o que acreditava até meia hora atrás. Enquanto Yifan guardava o telefone no bolso e Chanyeol voltava a passar o cinto, tudo o que fizeram foi respirar fundo e tentar conter as emoções.

— Então… Cachorro-quente de pracinha? — Yifan questionou, olhando-o com certa timidez. É, sua coragem tinha um limite, e ele tinha o avançado um milhão de vezes naquele curto espaço de tempo. O sorriso largo de Chanyeol foi uma resposta. — Eu também poderia te levar num restaurante chique, mas…

Ele estava brincando, não podia, e Chanyeol estava de bem com isso.

— Eu realmente não quero ver nada chique pelos próximos dois anos. — Suspirou ele, sorrindo de forma incontida enquanto largava a cabeça contra o banco do carro. — Eu voto nos cachorros-quentes.

— Estou feliz por saber que acertei nos seus gostos. — Yifan brincou, levando-os para longe da casa do Park, e outra vez para o centro da cidade, agora para a parte movimentada, onde alguns comércios estavam abertos para os beberrões de plantão.

— Acho que eu não tenho muita cara de quem gosta de comida saudável… — Chanyeol comentou, perguntando-se se ela uma coisa idiota a dizer. Yifan negou, aos risos.

— Você tem cara de quem não come nada além de fast-food, o que quer dizer que nós fazemos um belo par. — Yifan supôs, o que, é claro, fez Chanyeol corar mais uma vez.

— Saí da festa porque não tinha comida. — Ele brincou, o que seria a primeira vez que não era uma piada autodepreciativa. Seu coração se aqueceu enquanto Yifan ria. A aura ao redor dele era leve… Não sentia-se tão compreendido por alguém daquela forma há anos.

— Eu vazaria na hora de um lugar desses. — Ele negava com a cabeça. — Poxa, a pracinha está apagada, acho que hoje não tem a carrocinha de cachorro quente. Mas nós podemos ir ao shopping, que tal? Ele está bem ali.

Yifan apontou para a construção alta há algumas ruas, e Chanyeol simplesmente assentiu. Sinceramente, qualquer lugar parecia boa ideia, desde que pudessem continuar conversando. Só foi notar que tinha esquecido do mundo naquela de se aventurar para longe de seu conforto quando Yifan abriu para si a porta do carro, e Chanyeol teve que encarar outra vez aqueles sapatos pontiagudos estúpidos.

— Porra, eu tô de terno… — Murmurou para si mesmo, decepcionado. Demorou cerca de cinco segundos para que tapasse a boca. Tinha dito um palavrão no primeiro encontro.

— Chanyeol, nós temos a mesma idade. — Riu Yifan, que, por algum motivo, abria a porta de trás. — E, aparentemente, o mesmo tamanho de pé. Eu tenho um par sobrando, se quiser. 

— Sério? — Questionou, só para confirmar, quando Yifan entregou-o um par de tênis acinzentado. Era bonito, não destacaria de forma negativa com o terno, e era melhor mesmo para andar por aí. O Wu assentiu, dando de ombros.

— Se quiser avaliar o chulé, mas juro que lavo o pé direito — brincou ele, mas, por sorte, os sapatos cheiravam bem até demais. Parecia recém-lavado. 

— Obrigado… Você é cheio das alternativas. Tô começando a achar que foi tudo planejado. — Ponderou Chanyeol, imaginando se aquilo não era uma grande falha na matrix, ou se Yifan não era mesmo um stalker que saberia até do desconforto do sapato social. 

Se Chanyeol mesmo não tivesse notado como era uma merda andar naquilo assim que pulou do carro dos pais, acabaria ficando mesmo com medo. Mas calçou os tênis com um sorrisinho, apreciando a gentileza tremenda, e sentiu as borboletas no estômago quando desceu os pés para o asfalto do estacionamento do shopping. Agora estava bem melhor. 

— Mais confortável? — Ele assentiu. — Quer deixar o casaco no carro? Não está tão frio. 

Era boa ideia, mesmo. Estava começando a suar, então fez como ele havia dito. Agora estava um tantinho nervoso de olhar para Yifan. A realidade de que estava num encontro não planejado agitava cada célula de seu corpo. E Yifan… Poxa, ele era inacreditável. Do fato de não considerá-lo um panaca otário até o jeito cuidadoso dele estavam mexendo consigo de um jeito que até despertou um pouco de insegurança.

Prometeu para si mesmo, quando ele passou um braço ao seu redor para puxá-lo gentilmente pelo estacionamento, com o cuidado de não encostar demais em si e não deixá-lo desconfortável, que perguntaria assim que possível qual era sua real intenção. 

— Respondendo sua análise sobre o fato de que eu sou cheio das alternativas… — Yifan trouxe de volta o assunto anterior, erguendo as sobrancelhas grossas enquanto um sorriso sugestivo brincava em seus lábios. Chanyeol quase surtou quando ele piscou para si. — Eu pessoalmente acho que é destino, o nome.

— Eu acho que você é um assassino profissional… — Brincara de volta, enquanto entravam para a imensidão branca e movimentada do shopping. Não era de assassinos profissionais levarem pessoas a lugares movimentados, então Chanyeol sentia-se à salvo. Ao menos no primeiro encontro. — Passou os últimos meses estudando meu comportamento e personalidade…

— Lembrando que pedagogia e psicologia são áreas completamente diferentes — Pontuou Yifan, sem realmente interrompê-lo.

— ...subornou meus amigos para me largarem na festa e agora vai me levar para o meu restaurante de fast food favorito. — Continuou Chanyeol, em tom de suspense. Yifan ria, negando com a cabeça. Agora soltara-o um pouco, passando a segurar somente seu cotovelo. Chanyeol estava confortável.

— Vou te levar na pizzaria, dane-se. É o meu restaurante favorito. — Chanyeol teve que tapar a boca, tentando não rir alto demais. Os passos estavam quase em sincronia, seus olhos engolindo as vitrines ao mesmo tempo que não viam nada além do reflexo dos dois, andando coladinhos. Kyungsoo não acreditaria se o visse. Provavelmente pensaria que era uma miragem… Ou viria zoar com sua cara.

Estava em um encontro. Estava em um _fucking_ encontro.

— Ei, espera. — Yifan parou-o. Chanyeol sentiu o calor subir para as bochechas imediatamente; estavam muito próximos, e os olhos se esbarraram, mas o motorista apenas ajeitou a gola de sua camisa, puxando para soltar sua gravata. Se ele soubesse o efeito daquilo nas partes mais baixas do Park, certamente não teria feito com tanta inocência. — Está caindo… — Ele reclamou, num muxoxo. — Fica como conhecimento básico, eu sou chato com acessórios…

— Vou precisar saber disso para a próxima vez? — Chanyeol estava brincando, mas Yifan assentiu com certa segurança, o que, claramente, fez com que ruborizasse.

— Isso. 

Ele guardou sua gravata nos bolsos largos da própria calça, onde ela não incomodaria nem ficaria aparente. 

— Okay, estou mudando minha teoria. — Chanyeol coçou a nuca, tentando afastar toda aquela agitação. Sentia-se falante, perguntava-se se até estava tagarela demais, mas, pela primeira vez, não se importou. Yifan prestava atenção, enquanto subiam as escadas rolantes. — Você tá tirando toda a minha roupa, então...

Chanyeol tapou a própria boca, fechando os olhos com um suspiro. 

— Fiz de novo. 

— Eu quem vou mudar minha teoria... Tem certeza que não é de propósito? — Se Chanyeol não estivesse vermelho da cabeça aos pés, Yifan teria levado à frente a teoria. Mas o Park era mesmo sem jeito para conversar, e não quis que ele ficasse sem graça, então deu batidinhas amigáveis em suas costas. — Juro que por hoje não tiro mais nada das suas roupas.

— Obrigado. Eu tava… sabe… começando a achar que você é um ladrão de ternos. — A piada não saíra tão boa quanto imaginava, mas Yifan ria e negava com a cabeça, mais da vergonha exacerbada do que qualquer outra coisa, de jeito que acabou relaxando também, apesar da cabeça ainda pulsar em constrangimento.

— Tudo bem, Jackie Chan, você pode ficar com seu terno de um milhão de dólares… — Zombou, apontando para um dos restaurantes. Haviam chegado à praça de alimentação, e não estava assim tão cheia. Podiam pegar qualquer uma daquelas mesas perto dos canteiros de flores, as mais reservadas. — O que acha? De acordo?

— Tudo bem. — Chanyeol assentiu, mas Yifan olhou para si como se quisesse mesmo ter certeza de que pizza era uma boa opção. Chanyeol sentiu-se importante só com o gesto mínimo. — Pizza está no alto das minhas preferências por comida, não tem falha, Yifan. Ahm… — ele pigarreou — …posso te chamar de Yifan?

— Não. — Ele negou, fazendo o coração do pobre Park quase parar com o vexame. — Você claramente tem que me chamar de ‘ô motorista’! 

Chanyeol teve que respirar profundamente para pegar todo o ar que faltara nos instantes que custaram a Yifan para ironizá-lo. Agora, ele o buscava outra vez em um meio abraço confortavelmente distante, mas que, para ser sincero, fazia-o querer se aproximar. Caminharam em direção ao restaurante, e Chanyeol sentiu o peito aquecer com os olhares admirados em sua direção. Será que faziam um par bonitinho?

— Yifan está bom, mas só até você achar um apelido mais amoroso. — Ele tornou a provocar. Chanyeol sentia as pernas virando gelatina. Céus, não conseguia parar de sorrir feito um idiota. 

Nem conseguiu enquanto faziam os pedidos e discutiam seus sabores favoritos. Na real, não sendo pizza de anchova ou de abacaxi, os dois se perdiam na vontade de experimentar todos os sabores. Demorara um tanto até que concordassem em dividir duas pizzas pequenas em quatro sabores para pegarem um pouco de cada, e então voltaram para a mesa para esperar.

Era a primeira vez que não tinham um assunto corrente, mas Chanyeol só ficou constrangido pelo fato de não ter uma desculpa para olhar descaradamente para Yifan. Era… bizarramente gostoso olhá-lo. Seus olhos tinham um formato adorável, e toda santa vez que os lábios se repuxavam num sorriso, mexiam consigo de um jeito que era quase falta de educação.

Chanyeol tamborilava, em silêncio, os dedos no tampo da mesa, e Yifan espalhava os braços longos pelo encosto do assento largo de madeira. Os longos pares de pernas estavam esticados para lados diferentes, enquanto tentavam não invadir o espaço um do outro, mas sentia-as esbarrar de vez em quando e isso lançava uma onda de eletricidade por seu corpo.

— Okay, eu sou um stalker, então. Vamos ver o que meus meses de trabalho renderam. — Propôs Yifan, ajeitando-se na cadeira. Chanyeol ajeitou-se também, mas os joelhos se tocavam frente à frente agora, sob a mesa. O Wu pareceu não ligar, então o Park conteve o tremor em excitação.

Não aquele tipo de excitação, mas, qual é, ninguém se aproximava de si com toda aquela intimidade, fora os dois babacões que eram seus melhores amigos.

— Vou adivinhar as coisas que você gosta. — Yifan falou, passando os olhos semicerrados por seu rosto como se o analisasse. Pareceu uma bela de uma desculpa para olhá-lo, e lá estava Chanyeol de novo sentindo as bochechas quentes, enquanto os seus olhos, piscando nervosamente, estavam fixos nos dedos do Wu, que pinçavam ponderadamente os lábios gordinhos, que agora se esticavam. — Aparentemente, o primeiro item é a minha boca. Sem pressa, Chanyeol, sem pressa.

— Eu não…! — Ofegou o Park, escandalizado. Yifan riu soprado para os olhos arregalados, deixando as presinhas a mostra num jeito um tanto fofo de sorrir. Chanyeol ia até tentar defender-se, mas se calou, perguntando-se o que “sem pressa” queria dizer.

— Okay, me dê um tema.

— Um tema… — ponderou o Park — ...televisão?

— Okay. Você gosta de Friends.

— Não! — Ele uniu as sobrancelhas. — Está frio, gelado! Alaska total!

— Graças a deus. — Yifan suspirou, botando a mão no coração da forma mais dramática possível. Chanyeol riu, assustando-se com sua coragem para pegar a mão sobressalente. Seu coração deu um giro no peito, mas o ato de pegar os dedos do Wu para brincar fora automático, e pensou que talvez fosse melhor disfarçar não largando-os tão cedo.

— Tenta de novo. 

— Hm… Você gosta de filmes como a Bruxa de Blair? — Chutou Yifan outra vez. Chanyeol fez uma careta em concordância.

— É… Até que eu gosto desse tipo de filme. Meu favorito de terror de chama Assim na Terra como no Céu. — Yifan abriu a boca em surpresa e os olhos de ambos brilharam.

— Achei que ninguém gostava dessa porcaria de filme. E ele é tão bom! 

— Nah, eu amo a atriz. Agora uma música.

— Aposto que você gosta de Lana Del Rey e Marina and The Diamonds.

— Peh — Chanyeol imitou uma campainha — eu gosto de baladas melosas coreanas.

— Não, por favor… — E Yifan choramingou.

— E músicas melosas americanas também.

— Por favor, Ed Sheeran não. — Implorou o Wu, enquanto Chanyeol ria com crueldade.

— Pior. Bruno Mars.

Era engraçado o quanto Yifan parecia ao mesmo tempo arrasado com seu gosto musical e completamente disposto a ignorar o fato, assim como deixava rolar a brincadeira do Park com a pontinha de seus dedos, e os olhares que iam e voltavam para seu rosto, tímidos.

Chanyeol era mesmo interessante. Mais do que imaginava.

— Okay, mas não no meu carro. — Estabeleceu o Wu, fazendo Chanyeol rir outra vez na noite. É claro que voltariam para o carro na hora de embora — a não ser, é claro, se Yifan preferisse que chamasse um outro uber — mas a possibilidade de voltarem a se encontrar depois dessa noite inusitada o fez morder os lábios, como se fosse o suficiente para conter a vontade de vê-lo de novo. E olha que nem tinham terminado de jantar ainda. — Chegou a pizza.

Chanyeol acompanhou seu olhar, decepcionando-se um pouquinho quando soltou pela primeira vez em vários minutos a palma quente do Wu. Os pratos foram posicionados a mesa e Chanyeol encarou-os com fome. Céus, largaria mil festas caras para comer aquela quantidade de pizza com refrigerante e uma companhia com quem brincar. Quando olhou para Yifan, ele sorria para si de modo diferente. Quase… saudoso.

— Te dou minha mão de novo assim que terminar de usar ela para comer. — Disse ele, focando-se em suas expressões envergonhadas mesmo enquanto pegava os talheres. — Prometo.

O jogo se estendeu enquanto aproveitavam a pizza quentinha, para a sorte de Chanyeol, quem realmente era péssimo com conversas. Vez ou outra, o nervosismo voltava a povoar seu estômago, a ficha tornava a cair de que estava em um encontro e o embaraço era inevitável.

Perguntava-se de Yifan estava gostando tanto quanto a si ou se arrependia de tê-lo chamado, mas ele levava a conversa com facilidade. Descobrira o gosto do Park por coca cola, por cães, seu medo de tropeçar na frente de multidões… Um assunto puxava o outro, como se fosse bobeira ter que pensar para conversar, e chegou o momento em que notou que não estava nem lembrando de pensar, na verdade.

Empanturrados de pizza, embalaram as sobras e dividiram para terminar de comer na manhã seguinte, obviamente. A melhor pizza era a pizza fria. Depois lavaram as mãos — e Chanyeol olhou-se longamente no espelho, tentando ajeitar os fios rebeldes de um jeitinho mais atraente e falhando ao ponto de querer ir embora — mas no corredor, Yifan fez como o prometido e estendeu a mão para que pegasse outra vez, e o Park esqueceu que sequer tinha uma cabeça.

— Você está me olhando de um jeito fofo… — Yifan disse, em um engraçado tom de reprimenda, enquanto deixavam a praça de alimentação. 

— Desculpe. — Sentiu-se impelido a responder, mas, logicamente Yifan negou com a cabeça, entre sorrisos provocadores. 

— Não vou te desculpar por ser fofo, Chanyeol. — Era a primeira vez que o Wu o chamava pelo nome. Chanyeol sentiu as pernas bambearem. O combo de elogios com a voz grave o chamando… Talvez seu coração estivesse cedendo de um jeito irremediável. 

Pararam de súbito. Chanyeol pegou Yifan encarando uma loja de chocolates. Deus, jurava que estava cheio de comida até o gogó, mas se tinha uma única coisa nesse mundo que Chanyeol não recusava…

— Vamos, vou comprar um presente para você.

— Quê? — Chanyeol riu, confuso com a informação repentina. Yifan devia estar brincando, certo? Bem, entraram na loja e ele olhou para a parte de presentes. — Espera, é sério? Você sabe… sabe que não precisa, não é? Yifan…

— Claro que preciso, como você vai lembrar de mim pelo resto da semana? — Chanyeol sentia-se confuso de verdade. Yifan tinha sempre um tom de brincadeira, mas o fundinho de verdade nas coisas que dizia era raso; Chanyeol podia ver com clareza que ele estava falando sério, mas era difícil de acompanhar. Quer dizer… Por quê? — É agora ou nunca, Yeol.

Era uma merda o fato de Yifan estar olhando para si enquanto falava, porque assim ele podia acompanhar cada uma das suas expressões, incluindo o sorrisinho de orelha a orelha que tentava tanto esconder. Puta merda. Puta merda. Ele queria que lembrasse dele pelo resto da semana. Não era um encontrinho meia boca qualquer. A ficha não caía.

— Se eu não te impressionar agora, você não vai me ligar para a gente sair de novo, e aí eu vou ficar bem triste, para falar a verdade. — Ele riu, colocando-o de frente para as prateleiras abarrotadas de chocolates. — Fora o fato de que te mimar é muito legal, porque você fica completamente vermelho. Escolha o que quiser, só tente lembrar do fato de que eu sou motorista de uber e, consequentemente, quebrado.

Chanyeol agarrou a caneca com o urso. Ignorou completamente a etiqueta de preço, os olhos fixos no ursinho cor de chocolate e carinha de sono sobre uma caneca recheada de bombons. Yifan engasgou-se.

— Ah… Chanyeol… Uber _e_ Universitário. — Relembrou ele, sem querer ser rude. Chanyeol ignorou-o completamente e seguiu para o caixa, parte por não fazer ideia do que estava fazendo, parte porque não fazia ideia de como iria explicar. Suas mãos suavam frio quando entregou-a ao caixa, e Yifan não reclamou mais enquanto tirava a carteira do bolso, no entanto, foi o cartão do Park que a caixa registrou o ursinho. 

Yifan apenas olhou, confuso. Será que Chanyeol tinha recusado o presente?

Pelo visto, não. O Park emprestara a caneta do balcão e escrevera uma série de números no cartãozinho que acompanhava o presente. Quando virou-se para Yifan, olharam-se, travados. Chanyeol parecia prestes a explodir de vergonha, com medo de estar interpretando tudo errado e do Wu estar brincando com seus sentimentos. No entanto, já tinha tido tanta coragem até agora… 

Aceitou ir ao encontro. Até então, tudo o que Yifan fizera foi ser atencioso e demonstrar que, por algum motivo que Chanyeol jamais conseguiria compreender nem se tentasse, tinha interesse por si. Por conhecê-lo.

Se não fosse isso, porque diabos brincariam de conhecer os gostos um do outro? Por que ele estaria o levando em uma loja de chocolates para que, segundo ele, “não o esquecesse e quisesse sair de novo”?

Estendeu para ele o ursinho contendo seu número e sua recíproca. Também gostava dele. Também achava-o interessante, fofo e queria que ele pensasse em si pelo restante da semana. Estava louco para saírem de novo e fazerem milhares de piadas infames. Só os céus sabiam o quanto sentia-se cheio de sorte por ter entrado exatamente naquele uber e largado aquela festa horrorosa.

E Yifan aceitou o ursinho com certa timidez e surpresa, mas de muito bom grado. Abraçou-o enquanto saíam da loja, agradecendo a atendente, e então voltaram a andar juntinhos até a saída. Já estava ficando tarde e algumas lojas começavam a fechar, então… 

O silêncio cheio de sorrisos bobos e olhadelas dominou a caminhada. Tinha sido um encontro produtivo e terminava com a sensação de que era só o primeiro. Yifan guardou para si a vontade de tomar outra vez a mão de Chanyeol, porque queria que fossem devagar, e acabou que o oposto também estava acontecendo na cabeça do Park.

Chegaram ao estacionamento mais cedo do que desejavam, e Yifan teve que parar para olhar o mais novo quando ele estancou do nada.

— Que foi? 

— Ahm… Acho que eu tenho que chamar um uber. — Chanyeol explicou. Devia estar com a maior cara de idiota do planeta, mas o que podia ser feito? Não queria abusar demais da boa vontade de Yifan, ele já tinha levado-o até em casa uma vez, e agora o chamara para sair.

— Tá doido? — Perguntou o Wu, fazendo Chanyeol cobrir o rosto numa risada envergonhada. — Vai que o próximo uber é mais… sei lá, mais charmoso... 

— Okay, okay… — Chanyeol desistiu logo, voltando a andar na direção do Wu.

— E você ainda ia levar meu tênis embora!

— Eu ia te devolver, Golpista do Terno… 

É, Yifan tinha um jeito para fazer Chanyeol rir de si mesmo da melhor forma possível. Respirou fundo, sentindo-se leve enquanto seguiam em direção ao carro. Observou Yifan pousar com cuidado seu presente no banco de trás, depois de olhar para ele com um sorrisinho carinhoso, e passou seu terno e os sapatos de pato para seu colo.

Desejou que a viagem de volta tivesse sido mais longa. Quando estacionaram de novo na porta de casa, outra vez, Chanyeol viu-se estancado dentro do carro. Olharam-se. Não queria ir embora.

— Eu pago. — Disse Chanyeol. Yifan negou de pronto.

— Não estou trabalhando, Yeol. Estava levando o meu futuro namorado para jantar em lugares chiques... — Explicou ele, com a maior calma do universo. Chanyeol sentiu-se enrubescer até onde não tinha como, a boca abrindo e fechando com a surpresa.

— Eu estava falando… De pagar para acampar no seu carro. — Esclareceu o Park, rindo quando, pela segunda vez na noite, conseguia fazer o Wu enrubescer também. — Obrigado pela noite. Não pensei que hoje seria tão legal, quando saí de casa.

‘Tão legal’ não era bem o termo que buscava, mas fantástico, mágico e incrível pareceram piegas, e Chanyeol estava tentando ser razoável. Queria que Yifan ainda o achasse interessante, dali uma semana. Queria mesmo. Olhou-o. 

Ele olhava de volta. 

— Acabou que você não me contou nada sobre o motivo de ter fugido da festa. — Lembrou-se o motorista, voltando a sentir a curiosidade corroer suas entranhas. Os olhos de Chanyeol se iluminaram. Era verdade… — Vai me contar?

— Você é mesmo curioso… — Ele constatou, virando-se um pouquinho mais para o Wu. Seus olhos escorreram pelo rosto bonito outra vez, tocando timidamente os lábios, antes de desviar-se.

— Você sempre muda de assunto… —

A frase ficou perdida quando Chanyeol explodiu como uma bomba de coragem. Primeiro, largando um selinho mais ou menos mal posicionado mas muito bem intencionado e, sinceramente, gostoso, nos lábios cheinhos. Depois, lançando-se para fora do carro com o terno e as chaves nas mãos.

— ESPERA! Não vai me contar da festa?? — Yifan gritou pela janela. Chanyeol olhou-o por cima do ombro, engasgado de vergonha.

— D-da próxima vez. 

— E meu tênis??

— Da próxima vez!!

Yifan não conseguiu contar quanto tempo passou olhando chocado para os portões por onde ele sumira depressa. Mas se Chanyeol estava fazendo todos aqueles esforços para um segundo encontro… Bem, Yifan não tinha escolha se não ligar para o número e marcá-lo. 

Com um sorriso, pegou no banco de trás o ursinho, o qual analisou com uma sensação quase frustrante de tão afetuosa. Buscou o número do Park para salvar em sua lista. Discou-o. Esperou os toques. Chanyeol abriu as janelas do quarto para olhar a rua, e acenaram um para o outro timidamente, ouvindo as respirações agitadas e risadinhas pelo telefone.

— Okay, você venceu… 

_— Sexta-feira?_

— Sexta-feira. 

  



End file.
